Run The Show
by TakeitOff123
Summary: 7 Divas who has connections with either New Nexus or The Corre were taking over the Diva Division of Monday Night Raw-but 7 other Divas decide to step up and try to take 'em down which would be easy because the other seven has the WWE in their blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Nexus 2.0 have been taken over the Raw Diva Division ever since they debuted—but now it's time for seven Divas, each with wrestling in their blood to step up and try to take down the group of Divas who made each of the Divas' lives a living hell.**

"We have to face fucking new Divas, just perfect," Nexus 2.0 leader Vanessa muttered under her breath as she figured who some members of her group were facing.

"What?" Brianna asked as she walked up towards the blonde and wondered what she was reading.

"Our match for tonight—you, Caitlyn & Alexis has to face three other girls named Breeana, Destiny and Roxanna," Vanessa said with utter disgust.

"What's wrong with them?" Brianna asked.

"They're just making a mistake, that's what?" Vanessa asked.

"Which is?" Brianna asked as her and Vanessa were walking to Nexus 2.0's locker room.

"Facing us, because that would be an automatic loss to their win/loss column," Vanessa stated.

"Yeah, but that's always a haunt to Divas' minds whenever they face just _one _of us," Brianna pointed out.

"Yeah, because they know that we're the most powerful Diva group on the roster," Vanessa said. "and nothing would ever change that."

Is she right?

"This six Diva tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing Nexus 2.0, from Cape Town, South Africa Brianna!"

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

_Monster _by _Skillet _started as Brianna walked down to the ring wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband on her left bicep, blue booty shorts and blue and black knee high wrestling boots with her brown hair in a pony tail. When Brianna entered the ring, she scowled at the audience before waiting for one of her partners.

_**IDGAF  
IDGAF**_

"and her tag team partner representing Nexus 2.0 from Union City, New Jersey Alexis!"

_IDGAF _by _Blood on the Dancefloor _started as Alexis came to the ring wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband on her left bicep, black skinny jeans and white ankle boots. When Alexis entered the ring, she scowled at the audience before waiting for their 3rd tag partner.

_**I got ice in my veins, blood in my eyes  
Hate in my heart, love in my mind  
I seen nights full of pain, days of the same  
You keep the sunshine, save me the rain  
I search but never find, hurt but never cry  
I work and forever try, but I'm cursed so never mind  
And it's worse but better times seen further and beyond  
The top gets higher, the more that I climb  
The spots get smaller and I get bigger  
Tryna get into where I fit in, no room for a n*  
But soon for a n* it be on mother fucker  
Cause all this bullshit, it made me strong mother fucker**_

"and their tag team partner representing Nexus 2.0, from Akron, Ohio Caitlyn!"

_Drop the World _by _Lil Wayne (feat. Eminem) _started as Caitlyn walked down to the ring wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband on her left bicep, black booty shorts and black & pink wrestling boots. When Caitlyn entered the ring, she scowled at the audience then the opponet's theme started.

_**I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
Now, now, rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right nooowww**_

"and their opponents, first, from Westville, Oklahoma Breeana!"

_Rock That Body _by _Black Eyed Peas _started as Breeana made her entrance wearing a Super Big Fun Penguin T-shirt, Pink Black White Bow Stripe Petticoat and white sneakers. When Breeana entered the ring, she posed for the fans before waiting for her tag team partner.

_**As I get closer  
my dreams get farther  
I climb that ladder  
but you kick it over  
as we throw water  
you give me vinegar  
when I drink your medicine  
it just makes me sicker**_

"and her tag team partner, from Stamford, Connecticut Destiny!"

_Devil on my Shoulder _by _Billy Talent _started as Destiny made her entrance wearing a Looney Tunes Tweety Bird Raglan shirt, Machine Blue Patch Skinny Jeans and white Converse low top sneakers. When Destiny entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for her tag team partner.

_**I am in love  
with what we are  
not what we should be**_

"and her tag team partner from Brooksville, Florida Roxy!"

_Animal _by _Ke$ha _started up as Roxanna made her entrance wearing a neon purple sports bra, black low rise skinny jeans and green sparkly Converse low top sneakers. When Roxanna entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was starting to get to a close, Breeana pulled her finisher _Tornado Valley _which is a tornado DDT off the top rope on Caitlyn before getting the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Breeana, Destiny and Roxy!"

Breeana's theme started up again as Breeana, Destiny and Roxanna were celebrating in the ring for only a few minutes before Brianna, Alexis were attacking the three girls then the rest of Nexus 2.0 ran and entered the ring and went for the beat down on the three girls.

But that was cut short for the black and hot pink Divas because four more Divas came into the ring, helped Breeana, Destiny and Roxanna for a few minutes before those four Divas made Nexus 2.0 run out of the ring scared.

"Who the fuck were those girls?" Ashley asked as soon as Nexus 2.0 entered their locker room.

"I don't know Ash, they'll probably reveal who they are by next week, and when they do, Nexus 2.0 would be on the attack," Vanessa said with a small smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Week**

_**I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
Now, now, rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right nooowww**_

_Rock Your Body _started off the Raw program with Breena coming out to the ring wearing a green tube top dress that ended to about her mid thigh and black high heels to the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When Breeana entered the ring, she posed for the fans which then cheered even louder than before.

_**As I get closer  
my dreams get farther  
I climb that ladder  
but you kick it over  
as we throw water  
you give me vinegar  
when I drink your medicine  
it just makes me sicker**_

_Devil on My Shoulder _started as Destiny made her entrance wearing a black thin strap mini dress and black high heel boots. When Destiny entered the ring, she posed for the fans, gave Breeana a quick hug.

_**I am in love  
with what we are  
not what we should be**_

_Animal _started as Roxanna made her entrance wearing an opaque black mini dress with cut out sides and satin bow detail and 6" Heel platform shoes with stiletto heel. When Roxanna entered the ring, she posed for the fans.

_**There's nothing left to say  
Don't waste another day  
Just you and me tonight  
Everything will be okay  
If it's alright with you then it's alright with me  
Baby let's take this time let's make new memories**_

_Do You Remember _by _Jay Sean _started as a girl with blonde hair and brown lowlights and hazel eyes. She was currently wearing a camouflage printed Lycra Net halter dress with cut out sides and platform ankle boots with open toe and back and 5 ¾" stiletto heels in black. When this girl entered the ring, she posed for the fans and hugged Breeana, Destiny and Roxanna.

_**She's a ten hell bent I'm in heaven tonight  
Six speed sex scene playin out in my mind  
One look I'm hooked for the runnin'  
Wrapped up my heart started pumpin'  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?**_

_Hell Yeah _by _Rev Theory _started as a girl, having short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was currently wearing a Cowl Front Shimmer Top, Black Foil Skirt and 5 ¾" lace up stretch platform thigh high boots with full side zipper with a 1 ¾" front platform rise. When this girl entered the ring, she went and posed for the fans who cheered for her.

_**I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name  
And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me**_

_Hunt You Down _by _Saliva _started up as a girl, with long dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and was currently wearing a pink tank top with black hearts on the bottom of the shirt, black jean capris and pink and black striped flip flops. When this girl entered the ring, she went and posed for the fans.

_**I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Livin' with myself  
Nothing but lies**_

_World So Cold _by _Three Days Grace _played as a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and was currently wearing a red tube top that just covered her breasts and 4 ½" Stiletto Heel Lace Up Mini Platform Strappy Sandals. When this girl entered the ring, she posed for the fans and stood beside the girl that went out before her.

_**I stumble through the wreckage  
Rusted from the rain  
There's nothing left to salvage  
No one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors  
I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain  
I'm rusted from the rain**_

_Rusted From the Rain _by _Billy Talent _started as this girl came out to the ring having dark red hair and blue eyes and was currently wearing a light blue strapless dress with a black belt around her waist and black high heels. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and stood beside the last girl that came out before her.

_**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**_

_Circus _by _Britney Spears _started as a girl having blond hair with dark brown highlights, green eyes and was currently wearing a grey plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and knee high flat boots. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then stood beside the girl who came out before her.

When the last girl's theme song faded, Breeana grabbed a microphone and started talking. "Ah Nexus 2.0, you guys always amaze me, you know that right?" She asked. "Like really, all of you just have to run down to the ring and beat the holy hell out of myself Destiny and Roxy like we were some average Diva…no offence to all the other Divas in the back," She continued. "but what they didn't know was that myself Destiny and Roxy have gotten some backup, in the form of those five wonderful Divas standing beside Roxy," She paused as the four newest Divas waved.

"Anyways, all of us have one thing in common—we all have wrestling in our blood. Don't know what we mean? Well we'll tell you right here, starting with me. As you know last week, you heard that I was from Westville, Oklahoma right? Well, my father is a proud resident of Westville, Oklahoma because well, my father is gold ol' JR Jim Ross," Breeana said as she smiled as she heard the WWE Universe.

She handed the microphone to Destiny who waited till the fans calmed down a little bit before continuing, "Well you have a great father Breena, really, you really do, but my family lineage is a little better," She started, making the WWE Universe a little confused. "Hey, Providence Rhode Island, I see you're a little confused, let me actually tell you who my family is, well I'm the youngest sister between Shane and Stephanie," Destiny continued, making the fans cheer a little bit, "that would obviously make me the youngest child to one Linda and one Vince," She continued, hearing the fans cheer a little bit louder. "yeah that's right WWE Universe, I'm a McMahon," She finished, handing the microphone over to Roxy.

"How's it going WWE Universe?" Roxy asked and the fans cheered. "Well, actually I'm pretty proud to be standing next to a daughter who's father basically created this business and also beside the daughter of one of the best play-by-play commentators in WWE History. Now, you may be asking, what kind of wrestling history do I posse?" She asked. "Well, all I gotta say is that I'm the daughter of the I.R.S man," She said with a shrug of her shoulders, making the fans give mixed reactions, "thus actually making me be the younger sister to current New Nexus member Husky Harris," she finished, thus giving the microphone to the new girl beside her.

"Wow, a daughter to a play-by-play commentator, a daughter of the creator of this company and the daughter of a guy who wants us to pay taxes," She started with a little laugh. "Wow, we're starting to have some good wrestling history in this ring, and I'm obviously going to add on to this because one, my father is a current WWE commentator, and currently, to be honest he wants to beat the holy hell out of this….this tool that has the audacity to put down one of the greatest WWE Champions that I've ever saw in my lifetime," She continued and the fans started to cheer. "that's right, my name's Jordan and I am proud to say that my father is Jerry "The King" Lawler," Jordan finished, hearing basically the roof almost being blown off of the building. When she passed the microphone to the girl beside her, the new girl also had to wait until the crowd calmed down a little bit before she continued,

"Hey WWE Universe, my name's Leah and I got to say my father has to be one of the best on the mic and one of the best in the ring back in the Attitude Era, he was one of the few superstars that even possibly made WWE what is today…in my opinion, because well, my father is The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment," Leah continued, hearing the fans cheer, "he's also the Brahma Bull," she continued, making the fans cheer even more, "he's also The People's Champion," she continued, the fans sounding like they're about to blow the roof off the building, "He's also The Great One otherwise known as The Rock," Leah finished hearing the fans almost literally go in riot mode, Leah then handed the microphone to the girl beside her.

"Well well well, time for me to say all about my famous wrestling, well first off my name is Nora, I was born in Calgary Alberta Canada," Nora then took a deep breath before continuing, "notice the colours that I'm currently wearing?" Pointing to her top, pants and shoes which were all pink and black, "It's the most infamous colours in WWE History, and it's always been proudly worn by my father who is basically 'the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be', yeah that's right my father is none other then Bret 'The Hitman' Hart," Nora continued, hearing the fans cheer once again. "Which would make me the niece to Jim Niedhart and also making me the cousin to one Natalya," She said making the fans cheer a little bit louder. Nora then handed the microphone over to the girl beside her.

"My name is Hope, and I come from a place known as Champlin, Minnesota, you know as a kid, I was known to be one of those quiet type a girls, one of those people that doesn't love being in a huge crowd of people, but there was one thing that I always did, didn't matter what it was, it could be trying a new sport or whatever, I always wanted to make it 'perfect', just like my father did during his run in the WWE, and as you would've of guessed it, Mr. Perfect is my father, and also I'm also the younger sister to current New Nexus member Michael McGillicutty, and even though I'm the sister to a guy who loves to beat up every superstar left and right along with New Nexus, I wouldn't have it any other way," Hope added as she handed the microphone to the dark redhead.

"Hey Providence," The girl said which got great cheers from the WWE Universe. "My name's Tiffany and I come from St. Louis, Missouri. Now, what are 3 excellent wrestlers that came out of Missouri?" Tiffany asked. "Well, there's a pretty simple answer: Bob Orton Sr., Cowboy Bob Orton and Randy Orton," Tiffany basically stated and hearing the fans cheer for her, "yeah, as you may have thought already—I'm a proud Orton and there is nothing that could ever change that," She finished before handing the microphone to the final girl in the ring.

"Ah save the best for last, huh ladies?" She asked with a jokingly laugh. "Aww, that is thoughtful of you, but seriously guys my name is Jade and I'm from Victoria Texas. Now, most of the Divas here today are nothing but eye candy simple as that, they have no wrestling skills whatsoever, and that's the reason why I came into the WWE—to help the Divas that actually _do _have wrestling skills basically shape up the Divas into female competitors, and especially with my father being one of the best, I think that can be accomplished," Jade started. "if you think that us girls in the ring can shape up most of these Divas give me a hell yeah!" Jade said.

_Hell Yeah!_

"if you think that I'm the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin give me a hell yeah!"

_Hell Yeah!_

"actually you're pretty much right, my dad is the one and only Rattle Snake," Jade said then she went and passed the microphone to Breeana and said, "Nexus 2.0, if you ever went into battle with all of you, you won't survive a freaking hour because you got—"

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**_

_Getting Away with Murder _by _Papa Roach _played as Nexus 2.0 came out to the stage and Vanessa said, "Ah really? You think you're better then us because of some family history or something?" She made a _pfft _sound before continuing, "like yeah right. Nexus 2.0 is the most dominate Diva group in WWE history,"

"Really Vanessa?" Breeana asked. "Did any member from Nexus 2.0 including yourself win the Divas championship just one time?" She asked. "No, I didn't think so—if you were a dominate Diva group Vanessa, at least one member, it could be Brianna, it could be Ashley, it could be Caitlyn, it could be Emily, it could be Alexis, it could be Samantha hell, it could be yourself at least win the Divas Championship one time, but you didn't. Does that make Nexus 2.0 dominate?" She asked.

"We don't have to be a champion in order to prove that we can dominate the Divas division," Vanessa said.

"Yeah yeah whatever nobody really cares," Breeana stated. "Nobody cares that we got a British bitch standing on the stage talking complete bullshit," She added.

"You think I'm talking bullshit Breeana?" Vanessa asked. "What do you think about this: Me verses you tonight," She offered.

Breeana was silent before saying, "You're on,"


End file.
